


Infamous Incubus With 8 Letters

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaemin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Top Haechan, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: New supernatural beings happened all the time, no one kept track of that. But new vampires? Not so much.So, Jaemin had a very objective interest in getting to know this Haechan person.Really. He was going to go to the party celebrating the new Heir to get to know him, and just see and be seen.





	Infamous Incubus With 8 Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> Top!Haechan was requested by Freshavocado and Bottom!Jaemin was requested by Demi_dings, so… tadaa, I think these two work really well together and it was fun to explore new ships for me~
> 
> I don't think Jaemin is uncultured or doesn't read, this is just for the sake of this story, thank you
> 
> TW: mentions of death

Jaemin generally thought reading to be quite a waste of time. 

Really, why should he try and string letters together, when he could be using his eyes to stare at a cute ass instead? A waste of his see-ability, truly. 

“Spoken like a real barbarian.” 

“Can you stop judging me? I did not ask for this!” 

“I’m just pointing out the obvious here.”

Jaemin wrinkled his nose and sent Kunhang a glare. 

“Fine, suit yourself, don’t read it, but I swear it’s interesting.” Their house keeper waved the letter one last time. Jaemin sighed deeply, long suffering, and took the paper from his hands. He very seriously doubted it’d actually be worth the trouble. But he also didn’t want to get on Kunhang’s bad side.

He eyed the elaborate crest on the upper left corner, that seemed somewhat familiar… hadn’t he seen this before? It was on the tips of his tongue… 

Okay, not so important, the sender of the letter would probably make their name known later on, right?

Jaemin was only two words into the letter and his eyes were already starting to fall shut, oh Satan, how fun, he loved reading. 

He forced himself through the opening and realised why the crest was so familiar, this letter came from Johnny, Vampire Lord of the North. Every supernatural being living on this plane knew who Johnny was, just how everyone knew who Sicheng was, the ruler over the castle and territory Jaemin lived in, Vampire Lord of the East.

The introduction and chitter over good relations took three sentences and Jaemin seriously deserved the break he took after. Maybe Kunhang would want a blowjob? 

He felt hunger curl in his stomach and looked up, but he was gone.

Bummer. 

Jaemin yawned and stretched his arms above his head. The letter seemed to stare at him reproachfully. 

Someone really had to cut him some slack, Jaemin was just trying his best here. 

But he ceased to guilt nagging on him over trying to skip out of reading this. Johnny was sort of nice, too. He hadn’t let him suck his dick during their first encounter, but people often were a bit uptight. 

Jaemin stared at the black letters and sighed. 

He picked it back up, and a moment later he was glad he had taken this enormous burden of struggling through at least two more sentences, because holy shit, these were some interesting news!

Johnny had gotten himself an heir. 

New supernatural beings happened all the time, no one kept track of that. But new vampires? Not so much. It was because they were too powerful, so in order to keep the order of the four courts, and by thus the whole legal systems supernatural beings lived in in balance, the few vampires there were hardly ever turned humans.

 

So, Jaemin had a very objective interest in getting to know this Haechan person. 

 

Really. He was going to go to the party celebrating the new Heir to get to know him, make sure he was aware Sicheng was the best vampire Lord there was, but Johnny could get the title of close second, and just see and be seen.

“You wanna fuck him.” 

“How… I…. the audacity… unbelievable!” Jaemin pressed a hand to his chest. 

Yukhei raised an eyebrow.

“Right, you’d probably settle for anyone else on that party, but you really want to fuck him in particular.”

Jaemin huffed “You know, he could be fucking me.”

“Oh, of course, a big difference, please forgive me for not pointing that out.”

Jaemin put his feet up on the bench next to Yukhei. Travelling really was so boring it was unbelievable, but having sex in a coach was much less fun that it sounded, so Jaemin wasn’t doing that anymore.

“Okay, but think about Johnny, I’m sure this dude is some 1,85 m beefy hottie, built like a closet.” Jaemin might be drooling. 

“Sounds like you’re talking about me.”

“You’re only 1,82m though.”

“Lucifer, you’re so annoying, why did I bring you?”

“Because I’m the cutest Incubus in the court.”

“And the only one.”

“There can only be one, you know?”

“Like, theoretically speaking, could you eat from each other if there were more than one? Like a perpetuum mobile?” 

“A what now?”

“Never mind, I forgot you don’t read.”

 

Taeil didn’t speak as he led them down the castle’s dark hallway. Taeil sort of never really spoke. Jaemin wasn’t sure if he secretly hated them all, was planning for world domination, or just wasn’t a talkative person. Probably the last, because he had been working for Johnny since the dawn of time and one might think plans for revolution should have been put into action at some point now.

Regardless, they were supposed to share a room, but Jaemin didn’t care because no one ever ended up in the room they were supposed to at these parties anyway.

And especially not him.

“The celebrations will start at 9 sharply.” Taeil informed them, before leaving again. To be precise, Taeil just disappeared into thin air, which was a really handy skill his kind had that many envied him over. Not Jaemin. Not being seen and not getting attention sounded like an honest to Beelzebub nightmare. 

“Four hours. Guess I’m having a nap.” Yukhei yawned, revealing sharp fangs. 

Jaemin contemplated having one of those, too. His complexion was forever desirable, that just came with being an Incubus. He could roll out of bed ten to nine, throw on his clothing and ruffle his hair and look perfect. 

Yes, it was one of his many gifts.

Yukhei… well, Yukhei just had this absurdly handsome face, so he’d probably be fine, too.

But Jaemin had other plans. So, he left the sleepy werewolf to it and marched back outside, hoping to still remember the layout of the castle right. They were all so huge and gloomy, all hallways looking the same, it was easy to get lost. 

Honestly speaking, Jaemin’s lower regions had made these plans for him, but that was how he usually lived and he had not regretted much in his life this far. 

Hiding Yuta’s anniversary gift for Sicheng for fun, that was a regret. Really, not a good idea. He had gotten chased around the castle by a fuming Dryad for 15 minutes and then gotten spanked, which itself wasn’t a problem – though not one of Jaemin’s kinks personally, he could endure a bit of it for the sake of a partner – but Yuta had spanked him like a disobedient child. Nothing sexy in that. 

That time also hadn’t been his dick deciding for him, so he still trusted his most precious body-part in its decision making.

Speaking of getting chased around and beaten up.

“Injunie!”

Jaemin chirped and flew down the last steps towards the grumpy librarian. Renjun threw him an ice-cold glare.

“Why are you here?”

“It’s so nice to see you again, every day apart was a constant struggle.”

“The struggle is definitely having your in close proximity.”

“What did I do to deserve this?” Jaemin whined.

“You know what you did.” Renjun snarled. Jaemin really didn’t, but it was fine, he’d continue his pursuing of the beautiful demon another time. Sooner or later, he’d surely get into Renjun’s heart. And pants. 

“So this new heir… how is he?” Jaemin smoothly transitioned to his current chase.

“I am this close to fucking knocking your perfect teeth out, I swear to all that is unholy! He’s going on my fucking nerves and it’s only been two weeks! Just give me a reason.” 

Alright, so that wasn’t helpful, but Jaemin knew how to take a hint and while angry Renjun was really hot, he might actually follow through with this threat and Jaemin liked his teeth.

 

Finding some hot, beefy dude he had never seen before shouldn’t be too hard, even without Renjun’s help. Johnny had probably invited his friends and more valued underlings, so Jaemin should know the people here. After a few decades, you knew the faces and had slept with everyone you found interesting and who found you interesting in return.

But before, he should really go and see what food there’d be. 

It wasn’t like any of them had to eat human food, but that didn’t make it any less fun and tasty. Jaemin could really go for some sweets right now. So, he had decided to give his tummy’s decisions priority over his dick’s and headed for the kitchen.

He expected to find Kun there, Johnny’s house keeper who usually carried the main responsibility to make the Lord’s parties memorable and decadent. 

The person sitting on the counter and dipping strawberries into a pot of chocolate definitely wasn’t Kun, though. Whoever this was, Jaemin had never seen him before. He slowly let his eyes rake over him. His hair was caramel brown with a natural curl to it, his skin spotless and even with a golden hue. He didn’t look very tall and he was in a ruffled white shirt with fluffy orange bottoms. His thighs were nice and thick, legs gently swaying back and forth.

Jaemin definitely liked what he saw. 

Well.

Jaemin pretty much always liked what he saw. 

When he was done appreciating the person’s body and reached his face again, the guy was looking back at him, clearly unimpressed. 

“Hello.” Jaemin chirped and started moving over as gracefully as possible, swinging his hips as much as he could without looking like an idiot. 

“What are you doing in the kitchen? Who are you even?”

Jaemin ignored the sharp tone the other was using, stepped right into his personal space, and expertly reached over him in a completely unnecessary way to grab a strawberry, for which he could have just stepped next the plate. But where would be the fun in that?

The stranger eyed him, face getting more and more judging. 

“I was just looking for some snacks. And look. I found one.” Jaemin licked the strawberry but stared right into the guy’s dark brown eyes, making it clear the snack wasn’t fruit. 

His eyes were drawn to where Jaemin circled the two tails of his tongue around the strawberry, before slowly sliding them over the fruit, not unlike you might with the tip of a dick. 

“Aw, you wanna eat me?” the guy on the counter fluttered his lashes in mock-coyness. Jaemin was already loving this. He popped the strawberry into his mouth and grinned. 

“I’m Na Jaemin, I’m from the Eastern court.” He introduced himself. 

“Hm, Jaemin…” the guy leaned closer slowly, holding Jaemin’s gaze. “You know, there’s this really important party tonight, right?”

“Of course there is. But we still have a few hours. Wouldn’t it be great to spend that time well?”

“You know, since Johnny’s will be introducing his heir… I’d rather be at my very best. This heir… I heard he’s really… something.”

Oh right, hadn’t Jaemin come here with the goal to get into that guy’s pants? Oh well, he was flexible. Surely, Johnny’s heir would still be there later. This guy here was much more fascinating at the moment. 

Maybe this was why Yuta said he had the attention span of a goldfish?

“I can provide you with some stunning red lips. I’m sure anyone would be impressed.” Jaemin suggested. 

“Do you? Hm… I feel like you’re not really interested in this party… isn’t that the whole reason you came?” the stranger raised an eyebrow.

“Kinda. I mean, it’s super rare that vampires are turned, so I guess this Haechan would be pretty interesting, but to be honest, I think you’re even more fascinating.” 

The guy smiled and it looked sort of cute because he had this face that couldn’t really look too threatening, he was just so pretty and seemingly innocent. But Jaemin sensed there was more behind that appearance.

“Are you always this bad a flirt? I mean, supernatural are bad I realised, but you’re another level, you don’t even know my name, yet you keep staring at my dick without even trying to be subtle.”

Jaemin laughed and stole another strawberry, all but draping himself over the other’s lap now. A name actually would be nice to have, but he could do without. “I’ve been told that. I’m afraid it just comes with the profession.”

“The profession? And what would that be?” He was really cute, staring down at Jaemin with glinting eyes, he definitely had made the right decision in giving him his attention.

“Oh, I’m an Incubus.” Jaemin grinned and poked out his slid tongue, which was exclusive to his kind, just to remind him of it after already having shown it while giving that strawberry a mock-blowjob. But it didn’t seem like he had made the connection then.

Understandable, Jaemin knew his oral skills were no joke, even on fruit, so that could be quite distracting.

“Sex demon? Huh, those are a thing…?” the words sounded surprised, like this guy didn’t have a lot of knowledge of the supernatural yet, like he hadn’t been immortal for very long. So maybe that’s why he had just stared at his tongue.

“Sure are. I take it you haven’t been with one yet? I mean, not to toot my own horn, but there’s not that many outside of hell. It takes some courage to go to this plane.”

“Unfortunately, no. But you could change that, you know?” 

Now Jaemin was getting really interested, Hell yeah! He licked his lips and moved a bit, so he knew he was pressing down on the other’s dick. Not enough to get anyone hard, but just to make the implication clear. 

“I definitely could. I would need your name for that, though, so I know what to scream.” Jaemin smirked.

“It’s Haechan officially. But you can call me Donghyuck.”

Jaemin nearly choked on his next breath. Haechan. As in Haechan, Johnny’s heir?

From how the other was grinning, it definitely was. He looked like the cat that got the cream and Jaemin loved it, despite feeling like he had just pulled the rug from under his feet, leaving him to scramble for words momentarily. 

But he wouldn’t be Na Jaemin, if he didn’t overcome a moment of surprise and came back better and bolder than before!

“Really now… well, I’ll have you know I actually came here specifically to get your dick up my ass.” He chirped sweetly.

“Jesus…”

“So? What do you say? Think you want to bend me over this counter?” Jaemin had reached up and was carefully massaging against where he felt the bulge of Donghyuck’s dick in his pants, that slowly hardened under his ministrations.

“I think Kun would flip and I was warned not to make him flip, so, no.” Donghyuck groaned as Jaemin dragged his hand over his length teasingly. “But… my room?”

“That sounds good.” Jaemin moaned and Donghyuck clenched his eyes shut for a moment. 

He wasn’t big and beefy, but that hardly bothered Jaemin. As mentioned before, he was flexible. As long as he and the other person got good sex out of it, he’d do it.

 

Donghyuck’s room was what felt like a week worth of travel away and Jaemin internally cursed these absurdly vast castles. Especially, since Donghyuck fought off all attempts of making out in the staircase or getting pinned down against a wall on the way. Something about too many guests. Jaemin didn’t even see anyone on their way, except for Taeil once, so the argument was really weak.

But he found himself complying, because Donghyuck seemed sweet and innocent, but he really wasn’t underneath that adorable face. Like a fake cover. Jaemin loved it!

And thankfully, they eventually reached the room Donghyuck lived in before Jaemin passed out from being too turned on. Yes, he was aware Donghyuck hadn’t even properly touched him, but he was just so… hot!

Jaemin immediately pinned Donghyuck against the closed down, pressing a desperate kiss to his lips and trying to work his tongue inside at the same time.

Donghyuck gasped softly and opened. Jaemin licked between his lips and then mapped his mouth out, playing against the roof and the two tails of his tongue around Donghyuck’s.

“Fuck.” Donghyuck pulled away first and suddenly pushed against Jaemin’s hold on him. A moment later, Jaemin found himself pressed against a closet. “Why’s your spit so slick?”

“No need for lube, makes fucking easier.” Jaemin purred and tried to kiss Donghyuck again, but the vampire leaned out of reach and kept Jaemin firmly in place. Definitely not something you’d expect from such a cute face. Jaemin’s dick throbbed in his pants. 

“Does it work on yourself?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow challengingly. 

“Like magic. Want to try how well you can fuck me with only that?”

“If it hurts, it wasn’t my idea.” Donghyuck grinned and Jaemin finally managed to press another kiss to his smug lips. 

He wiggled out of the vampire’s hold and peeled his shirt over his head. Donghyuck’s eyes were on him, watching every move, and that really got Jaemin going. He palmed himself over his pants, moving along the shape of his dick straining against the fabric. Small moans fell from his lips, until he stuck his own finger into his mouth and closed his lips around it. He sucked it inside, going to the knuckle. 

He let his tongue lick around first one, then two, then three digits, slicking them up generously, all under Donghyuck’s attentive eyes. 

Jaemin pulled his fingers out and smirked, before he opened his pants and let them drop to the floor, where he easily stepped out of them. He wasn’t wearing underwear, but he hardly ever was. Just too much work when stripping.

The rush made him want to show off, impress Donghyuck. He stalked over to the bed and crawled on top of it on all fours, pushing his ass up to make it look perky and round, exposing his hole in the process. 

He glanced over his shoulder and Donghyuck was staring straight at him, eyes dark. Jaemin groaned, his dick twitching in arousal. He’d have to be careful and not make himself come while fingering, because he already felt close and just one push the wrong direction might be enough here.

“Like what you see?” Jaemin purred, before licking his fingers again, to ensure they were coated generously.

“I’ve seen worse.”

“I don’t think you’ve seen better, sweetie.” Jaemin sing-sang, but the small taunt of rejection instead of confirmation egged him on to put on a show that Donghyuck would remember until the end of times.

He reached behind himself and circled his middle finger around his rim, testing the muscle. It was relatively relaxed and would give without too much strain. Not only because Jaemin’s body was made for this, but also because he did it a lot. 

An Incubus had needs!

Forcing his body to go as lax as it would, Jaemin pushed the fingers inside, all three of them at the same time. He had to use more pressure than he’d normally want to use stretching someone, but after a moment his hole opened wide enough and he forced them inside.

“Holy shit.” Donghyuck whispered behind him and Jaemin smirked to himself, ignoring the burn. It wasn’t that bad, definitely not painful enough to go limp for him (and Jaemin wasn’t that much into pain, not really), so he started thrusting, testing the waters and stretching the muscle as far as he’d need it to go.

Once more, he was happy over his body being so yielding and pliant to these intrusions, because Satan it felt good.

His arm started to get weak under him, supporting his upper body became harder as he felt tingles of arousal all over his skin from how he pushed into the sensitive walls. 

“Fuck me, please, Donghyuck.” Jaemin groaned and a second after, the bed dipped and Jaemin felt a body close. 

“With pleasure.” The vampire purred right into his ear and Jaemin shuddered “Still no lube?”

“Let me suck your cock.” Jaemin asked, feeling annoyed over this taking longer, but the Vampire was right, the slide needed to be slick.

Donghyuck shuffled around and soon was kneeling in front of Jaemin, his pants pulled down just enough to reveal his dick, thick and hard against his stomach. Jaemin licked his lips, before opening his mouth.

“Fuck, your tongue…” Donghyuck reached down and pulled on said tongue, splitting the two ends apart in his hand. Jaemin moaned and tried to keep patient, but he pressed just past his prostate and his body jerked from the stimulation and fuck he needed Donghyuck! 

“You can make good use of that, right?”

Jaemin nodded, just how much he could with the Vampire still holding his tongue. And then he finally let go and grabbed his dick, guiding it into Jaemin’s waiting mouth. 

He slung his tongue around Donghyuck’s dick from both sides, before he sunk down, taking all of his length in one go. Donghyuck groaned, but didn’t start to pull Jaemin’s hair and fuck into the wet heat. Instead, he held still and let Jaemin do all the work. 

But wasn’t he all too happy to do so?

Jaemin started bobbing his head, his tongue playing around the shaft as he went. He hallowed his cheeks and sucked when he was on the base and moaned around it.

Donghyuck’s small huffs got higher and breathier the more he did, and Jaemin decided he needed this dick in his ass right this second, before Donghyuck came from his mouth, or he untouched only from hearing the vampire’s noises. 

So, Jaemin pulled off with a wet plop and looked up.

“Please fuck me.”

“God, you’re really something.” Donghyuck groaned.

“I know.” Jaemin smirked and pushed the vampire down, straddling him. “But for some baby immortal who still uses the lord’s name you’re not too bad yourself.”

“I’d feel offended, bu-uh.” Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered shut, as Jaemin sunk himself down on his dick. “Fuck.”

Jaemin hummed and circled his hips, feeling Donghyuck’s dick move inside. The stretch was amazing, and as he started rolling his hips, he felt him rub against his walls perfectly. 

Jaemin had a lot of sex. But it felt amazing and different each time. 

Donghyuck bucked up into him and Jaemin moaned, as he pushed into his prostate.

“There!”

Jaemin dug his fingers into Donghyuck’s shoulders, and he thrust up again, hitting that spot once more, making Jaemin gasp. 

“Oh Lucifer, yes.” Jaemin groaned and rocked down in time with Donghyuck’s upwards movements. 

It was good, really good, and Jaemin started clenching down a little whenever he dropped back down on the vampire’s dick, teasing just a bit. 

Donghyuck’s small moans got louder quickly, his movements harder and more urgent. Suddenly, Jaemin was pushed backwards and found himself on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

Then, Donghyuck’s face came into view again and Jaemin wrapped his legs around his torso, before he started fucking into him, using his better angle to go deeper. He still managed to pass by Jaemin’s prostate just enough to make him buzz in pleasure each time he thrust inside.

Jaemin felt his orgasm build and he reached down to pump his dick in time with Donghyuck pushing into him. It was so good, just the right amount of pressure on his sweet spot and Jaemin moaned unabashedly, letting Donghyuck push him closer and closer to his high. 

“Fuck, Donghyuck, close, so close.” Jaemin’s hands flew up and dug into the other’s torso. His thrusts became more accentuated, and Jaemin threw his head back from the sparks that shot up his spine, the sound of skin on skin getting louder as his moves got more forceful.

It only took another couple of seconds, until he felt himself fall over the edge and his body tightened for a second before he came with a groan. Donghyuck slowed down and when Jaemin started to immediately get over-sensitive, he pulled out, despite looking like it physically pained him.

Jaemin wasn’t a selfish lover, but also, he needed Donghyuck’s orgasm to eat, so he was on his knees in the blink of an eye and took his dick in his mouth again.

“Fuck, that’s filthy, Jaemin!” 

It was, but he knew where that dick had been, so it was fine.

Jaemin hummed and Donghyuck moaned, but shut up. He licked around the crown, teasing with both ends of his tongue, before pressing in just below it. Donghyuck shuddered and a hand buried itself in his hair. Jaemin allowed him to push him down and pressed his tongue to the underside, letting the tips play and tease around it.

“You tongue…” Donghyuck hissed and broke off into a moan because Jaemin sucked and lifted off just a bit, before sinking back down. 

Donghyuck’s thighs were starting to tremble and Jaemin knew he was holding back, so he put in even more effort, knowing the Vampire was close, moving his whole head as he bobbed up and down.

“I’m going to come, oh my god, Jaemin.” Donghyuck tugged on his hair, but Jaemin instead took him down once more and moaned obscenely, sending the vibrations up Donghyuck’s dick.

With a small cry, he came down his throat. Jaemin held himself in place, swallowed around him and waited until his body went slack, before he pulled off. His skin tingled from the energy he had just gotten from the other’s high, body not tired out enough from the little work out.

Donghyuck on the other hand flopped down on the bed, eyes droopy, but with a smile on.

Jaemin licked his lips and he saw the other track the motion.

“You were right, that worked better than lube, I think.”

“Of course, it does. I take it you liked it?” Jaemin smirked and curled up next to Donghyuck, just because he could.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck that was amazing. Finally I’m no virgin anymore.”

“What?” Jaemin choked and Donghyuck burst into loud laughter.

“Gottcha!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I really hope this lives up to the requesters' expectations.
> 
> Thank you for reading~
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
